untitled
by CyTonicKy
Summary: I fallen for my best friend, there was one problem, not that he was a guy, but that be was my brothers' boy friend. yaoi, start off bryankai. may end bryankaitala,Might not. BACK FROM THE DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first official yaoi fic so be patient, this one pooped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I just wrote it out. Well read and hopefully enjoy... this chapter is in Tala's p.o.v

* * *

Okay, I first met him when he moved over in 8th grade. My brother was a freshman in high school but he comes into play a little later. He is Kai, on of my closest friends. Our odd friendship started one week after he moved here poor kid was running from the hyper duo, also known as man and Tyson, their last names I forget. Kai crashed in to me and we fell down the stairs, 3 steps but the school still insisted on calling them stairs, concrete ones might I add. Well while we were clearing our sore head, the duo went screaming to the nurse screaming bloody murder, funny now that I think about it. " Uh, would you mind getting off, I think I landed on a rock." I heard the soft voice from under me, I didn't think I could move so fast I damn near fell over again much to Kai's amusement. Slowly he got up and gave a cool look." well sorry about that, later maybe." he said and stared to go up these sta-stairs but for some reason I stopped him.

" Hey I'm Tala my last name isn't important, because I doubt there is anyone else by that name in this institution. You? " Mentally I smacked myself right then and there I rambled on.

" Funny, I'm called new kid, but named Kai" he answered. A small silence passed, then,

"We should go before those two get back." I said and jump the steps. They are steps! Not stairs! Stairs have 7 or more of those little steppy level thingies…I'll shut up now. Well after that we started hanging out a little more, and I found out he was living by himself in an apartment something about his grandfather being insane, and found he didn't give a damn about being with a guy or a girl, though secretly I think he preferred the first. I confided in him that I was the same way. 2 months after we started hanging out I brought him to meet my brother, and from there they just seemed to click with each other. After Kai's third visit to our little home Bryan gave me a real shocker.

" He is so fucking hot…is he single?" my own brother wanted to go out with my friend, who was a little more than a year younger than him, and all this time I though he was straight. I think I fainted right about there.

At the institution Kai gave me a similar shock. " your bro isn't that bad looking, does he like guys?" and I faint for the second time in 16 hours.

We both graduated or the real word, 'culminated' to high school and there is when some problems started to form it was halfway through out freshman Bryan asked Kai out, I had no objections to it, though some of the homophobes did. First year passed with out much more problems. By this time those two were officially 'together'.

Speed forward to sophomore year when I started to notice a little problem. I was starting to fall for Kai…

* * *

Mind leaving a review for a starving writer? And help me convince my dad to get me a laptop - soo close now- 


	2. Chapter 2

1Normal school day for the trio, namely Tala, Bryan, and Kai. Tala was focusing on some work for science but was getting put off as his brother kept attacking his boyfriend who tried to pull away.

" Bry! We're gonna fail if we don't get this in on time" Kai whined and looked at Tala with a pleading look in his eyes.

" he speaks the truth bro . . . We need to turn this in TODAY. So if you can disengage yourself from my science partner, I'll return him to you shortly." Tala lied. Bryan huffed and gave Kai a small kiss and left the two.

" I owe you one man." Kai laughed and leaned on Tala.

" Then come with me to the movies on Saturday. That movie we wanna see is coming out." Tala said putting down his pen. Kai looked at him thoughtfully.

" All right." Kai answered. He picked up one of the color pencils and finished the drawing of a DNA strand that was the 'project' that they had together.

" So why did you tell him we needed to do it today if we had till next week?" Kai asked.

" I really don't want to see him make out at 9:50 in the morning." Tala sighed.

" I'm guessing it's not very pretty huh?" Kai asked and laughed at Tala's face.

" You have no friggin' idea Kai-Kai" Tala answered using one of Kai's many nicknames. "Besides I think that making out in the school library is not very smart."

" I hear that, but better than a bathroom, damn those things stink." Kai shuddered and now it was Tala's turn to laugh.

" Well lets go, the bell is gonna ring soon." Tala said and gathered all of the papers, then both walked toward the steps/stairs that were on the way out.

" KAIIIIIIIIIIII!" they both heard twin yells. Kai looked at Tala.

"Run?"

"Run."

Both ran out of the area to where their next class was.

" Hey, I thought he was just here." Tyson said confused. Max just poked the dust clouds that stayed behind.

" Isotopes are elements that have different atomic numbers, which are the electrons, which are the negative charges." -1- Mr. Gussin droned on and on and on and on.

Kai and Tala stopped paying attention to the teacher long ago, not really caring what he was saying . . . review who needs it? Both were engaged in a close and important battle of . . . thumb war?

Well while those two were asking for detention lets go see how Bryan is dealing with his separation from his boy toy.

Bryan looked out the window and saw the PE class running laps, he imagined Kai there, in shorts and a tank top, sweating in the hot sun. going into the gym, taking off his clothes, the damp clothes sticking to his skin. The other boys dressing and looking at Kai . . .

Bryan fell off his chair. Hard. - is that the only thing? Wink wink- the entire class was staring at him.

" Bryan, please get back in your seat, you should leave you fantasies at the door." The teacher said tersely.

Bryan nodded and sat back down. Time had never moved so slow.

12:19

A few hours had passed and it was finally lunch. Kai and Tala were on the bridge between two of the buildings. Both were waiting for Bryan to come with their lunches.

" Not fair that only juniors and seniors can leave campus to get lunch." Kai whined for the third time that day.

" Not fair that we got detention for entertaining ourselves when we were done with the work." Tala whined.

" No tic-tac-toe, no thumb war, no role plays" Kai started.

" No video games, no music, no movies, no palm top internet . . . " Tala sighed." So how are we gonna tell Bry, this?"

"Tell me what?" Bryan asked coming up from behind them scaring the life out of both of boys' w waiting.

" Ummmm Bryan, we kinda got in trouble again." Tala answered wincing when he saw the angered look in his brother's eyes. Kai took this as a cue.

"But Bry, it is so boring in that class, then the teacher talks in one tone. It makes me wanna sleep. Don't be mad . . . " he said while rubbing his head in Bryan's neck, his hands making circles on the elder boy's chest.

"Damn, you just have to do that." Bryan muttered and pulled up Kai's face and kissed the blue head.

"Kinda want food. Not see you eat my friend." Tala said and got a bag of fast food shoved in his face. "Thanks, now I have lunch and a show. Great."

Kai laughed and pulled away from Bryan. " Later alright?" Bryan huffed again and sat down puling Kai onto his lap.

"Stupid question but what day of the week is it?" Tala asked.

"Friday moron." Bryan answered.

" Friday? The week went fast, I thought it was at least Thursday." Tala said and looked at Kai slightly confused. " and did you..?"

" yeah I knew it was Friday. I wanted to see you confused again." Kai answered offhandedly.

" what are you two plotting?" Bryan asked looking between the two.

" just sealing your boyfriend tomorrow." Tala answered.

"That all, right?" Bryan glared at Tala.

" it's a movie, not like I am gonna jump him though he is jumpable, very jumpable. Kissable too..." Tala drifted off.

" umm Tals. Run." was the only warning he got from Kai before getting chased by a angry Bryan.

"But I'm right!"

1- that was my 7th grade teacher... HA! I PASSED SCIENCE WITH A B+ AND WAS LAZY... HA-HA!

Well this chappie was half assed I know...I'll try better next time k'?

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter I GOT A LAPTOP! Well, and after waiting for so long, as a slightly late Christmas gift and a new years gift as well, I present chapter three of untitled. - I need a title still hint hint-

* * *

Tala ran his hands through his hair again. ' why the hell am I acting like this is a date, I mean I wouldn't mind that, but Bryan...' Tala looked at the mirror again and laughed. "I'm acting like a damn girl." he realized. He turned and was startled as he saw Kai sitting on the couch leaning his head back to get a better view of him. "Um...hey..." Tala said surprise evident in his voice.

"You never gave me a time nor place to meet." Kai replied Tala blinked as the words sunk in.

"Oh, yeah..." he replied earning a soft laugh from the other. "What?" Tala asked but Kai chose not to answer. Tala glared at tackled Kai on the couch forcing the other to his back. Tala straddled Kai and had his hands pinned above his head. Kai looked at him with the ' I'm just an innocent little kid and you wouldn't hurt me would you?' face. But Tala was looking at him with the ' You stained my honor and now you will pay' face.

"Tala what are you doing to _my_ boyfriend?" Bryan asked Tala jumped off Kai ans stared at Bryan with the ' I'm just an innocent little kid and you wouldn't hurt me would you?' face. " Don't bother. I'm immune to yours."Bryan said dashing Tala hopes of a painless death.

"Bry? Please don't kill Tally, if you do, who will keep the pedophiles away?" Kai asked, once again seducing Bryan nipping the older ones neck. "I can't keep all of them away." Kai breathed on the wet skin.

"Fine." Bryan answered, breath a little erratic Kai smiled and kissed him before dragging Tala out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

"He is so whipped." Tala laughed as they were walking down the streets to the theaters missing the bus by a block, they felt too lazy to wait for the next one.

"I know." Kai replied and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can't really blame him though..." Tala said softly.

"What was that?" Kai asked looking at him.

"Nothing babe, so Wolf creek, or King Kong?" Tala asked inwardly laughing at Kai's reaction to the nickname

"Wolf creek all the way, _sexy_." Kai retorted Tala shook his head and scoffed.

A few ten minutes later and a debate wether tomatoes were a fruit or a vegetable which lead into another debate about the government is cheap that turned into a conversation about controversies that eventually turned into a talk about subliminal messages then the final turn in the riveting debate, the chicken or the egg?

"No I am telling you the chicken came first!" Tala exclaimed almost waving his hands.

"No the egg, there is no chicken with out the egg." Kai replied

"Then how did the egg come into being with out the chicken?" Tala retorted.

"How did the chicken come into being with out the egg?" Kai asked.

"It is impossible to do this, chicken or the egg, even though it is the chicken that came first." Tala replied.

"Oh no, the chickie came from the egg, which was mutated from I think a cross breeding between a Pterodactyl and a T-rex, which now that I say it out loud, sounds just wrong." Kai said blinking.

Tala easily enough laughed. " I see your point." he looked at the person behind the glass then at the movie times behind her. "Um yes two fro wolf creek please." he said getting his wallet out.

"ID sir?" Tala looked up and looked at the person.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I need an ID to verify that you are of legal age to watch that film." the girl answered.

"Well shit man. Fine then. Two for King Kong then." Tala replied, the girl smiled at gave them the tickets after taking the money.

"Tally, why for that one?" Kai asked.

"Because it starts just before Wolf creek, so now that we have an hour to spare, where shall we go?" Tala didn't get an answer as he was standing alone, and Kai was walking to the arcade.

After about 45 minutes of shooting clowns bowling down clowns, playing pinball, and 3 intense matches of air hockey the two headed inside the theaters. Tala smirked at pulled Kai to help him with the large popcorn, large soda, the two hot dogs, and the candy they just bought.

"Here." Kai said one they sat down, a five dollar bill was in his hands he shoved it into Tala's hands before the other could protest. "Can't have you pay for everything poor man." he shrugged sitting down with one of the armrest down, the food settled between them. "Um Tal? This is hte right one right?" Kai asked slightly nervous he was answered by people starting to fill in the large room.

"Crap. I'll be right back, make sure no one takes my spot, got it?" He asked then walked out.

A total of five minutes later, Tala came back with nacho's, how much could two teenage boys eat anyway? Tala looked up at the seats that he had been seated with Kai and glared when there was somebody talking with Kai

"Hey Kai, who's this?" Tala asked sitting down next to Kai looking at the new comer cooly.

"No one. Just thought why someone like him would be left alone in a dark place like this." The guy answered then waved at Kai sitting 2 rows away.

"Man that guy couldn't take a hint if it came up and shoved itself up his ass." Kai muttered, Tala laughed.

Sometime in between the candy getting mixed with the popcorn, and the soda running out, but before dipping the popcorn in the cheese, Kai was leaning of Tala not the 'hold me I'm scared' lean more like the ' comfortable, safe, I trust you' kind. Tala smirked and had one arm around Kai waist as they continued to watch the movie.

"That was cool, I mean wow." Tala shook his head, the sky was darkening and Tala was walking Kai home despite Kai almost whining that he could take care of himself.

"Yeah, and the blood." Kai shook his head and looked at the apartment building "well. Monday?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, Monday." Tala replied and unknowingly moved his face closer to Kai's one hand on his cheek, Tala blinked out of his stupor when he was inches from kissing Kai, in a desperate move he moved just to kiss Kai's cheek. "Mo-Monday" Tala said then left.

Kai raised his hand to where Tala kissed him and blushed faintly.

"What the hell was that about?" both asked at the same time.

* * *

I have not yet seen wolf creek though I want to see it. Oh yeah R/R or C/C how ever you want it. HAPPY NEW YEAR! again... 


	4. Chapter 4

didn't let me upload this for 3 days.. blame them.. and I don't own Beyblade

* * *

Tala looked at Kai as he slept on the couch, his couch to be exact. The very slightly younger one had faded grey blue jeans, his boots were discarded at the side of the couch and his black shirt was starting to ride up a bit. 

"You are doing this to torture me, aren't you?" he asked the sleeping boy, Bryan wasn't there, something with a club or job, most likely was the latter but Tala didn't pay attention to his brother. Once again he focused on the sleeping one.

"I still wonder if you told him or not." he said, recalling the slip he made a few weeks ago and almost kissed Kai. Tala expected Kai to have told Bryan and to have been beaten in a bloody pulp, but here he was, and Bryan had not done a thing to him.

"Or maybe you did and convinced him not to..." Tala shook his head, Bryan was totally whipped where Kai was involved, it wouldn't take much for Kai to twist Bryan to do his bidding. Laughing Tala shook his head and went though Kai's bag shifting through its contents. "Got it." he smirked taking out a movie, 'Donnie Darko' and frowned seeing that it was still in its plastic cover evidence that it was never watched.

"Bastard I got it for you after you asked about Frank at the damn theaters and you never watched it." He muttered opening it and put it in the DVD player and went back to the couch where Kai was asleep. Sighing he picked up the others head so he could sit down and placed it on his curled legs.

"_28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds, that is when the world would end." A huge demonic looking rabbit said while hiding in the shadows, a boy in sleep cloths was standing in front of him._

"_Why?" the boy asked._

_The scene switched to man was sleeping on a reclining chair with a tv that had static on it, a teenage girl entered the house and locked the door, she leaned on the door and sighed, only to be startled by a huge crash shaking the house._

"That's a bit loud Tally." Kai yawned sitting up rubbing his eyes. Tala laughed nervously as those red eyes glared at him slightly.

"I forgot that you were asleep." He answered still laughing.

"Shut up idiot." Kai said going back to his original position his head on Tala's lap. "I want my pillow." he replied to the odd look he got.

"So glad to know that you love me for my plushy lap." Tala drawled

"No..its for your ass you klepto." Kai replied. Tala choked for a moment before he realized the other was fast falling asleep in the same spot.

"Hey I didn't steal the movie from the store!" Tala exclaimed standing up and unceremoniously Kai fell to the floor.

"Bastard, help me up." Kai muttered contradicting his words when he slapped the redheads hand away. Tala shuffled away at the glare the other shot at him. He was more than glad to get away when the door bell rung, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard an unknown voice say though the door

"Would you like to convert to our church?" (1)

Shaking his head Kai walked up. "Lets have some..fun? Right, now one or two?" he asked.

Hearing voices the people continued to talk through the door.

"Join us as we worship our lord and savior."

"Why not a mix of both?" Tala asked and opened the door and faced what he thought were more annoying than a telemarketer, church converters.

"Yes, hello there we are from the church of the lord, and we would like for you to join us, may we come in?" First person said, we'll call him drone one. Drone two was holding a bible as if it was the most holy thing on the planet, which was most likely the truth.

"Um...sorry I am looking for a human sac— I mean candidate..would you like to come in?" Tala asked in a flat voice, step one complete.

The two drones started to look a little freaked out but even more when Kai appeared out of no where and draped himself on Tala and nuzzled his neck.

"What's wrong _love_? Were you able to find..oh.. Hello." Kai looked at them with his amazingly innocent red eyes. The drones fell for it hook line and sinker and they ran away.

"Only thing that could make this better is a telemarketer..."

The phone rang.

"Well..speak of the devil."

Both boys were laughing at the juvenile joke that they just played.

"Timmy! Timmy that cats tail doesn't go in the outlet!" Kai laughed sliding on the floor Tala having similar trouble standing up.

" oh yeah, 'Timmy out down the knife!' how the hell did you get the cat so dead on?" Tala asked.

"Not gonna tell." Kai replied and stood up dusting himself off.

"Where you going?" Tala asked.

"Home, tell Bryan I'll see him tomorrow, later Tal..." Kai said looking out the door before leaving.

"Bye..." Tala closed the door and was on his way to the couch to see Kai's bag was still there, not able to help himself Tala went through the bag. "Hn...what's this?" Tala took out an letter and looked at the crumpled wrinkly paper, and frowned at the splotches that looked **a lot** like tear drops. Instantly intrigued and if not worried he slowly read a few line.

_Considering custody of minor Kai Hiwatari...guardian incapacitated... Declared grandfather sane enough...final decision will be declared in non-public court...lawyer in place of minor...minor will be informed as soon as possible..._

Tala stopped reading after that to digest what he read. " why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

While a about a mile or so away Kai opened his mailbox and he knelt down to pick the fallen letter and ripped it open when he saw where it was from. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"...no..."

T.B.C

Sorry about the LONG delay, but I had to get ready for the **CAHSEE **'California high school exit exam' which sucked and I had major writers block, I must have toyed with the opening at least three times.. Maybe if I find the other opening I can put them in the last chapter, if ya want.. I mean I swear one was in Tala's POV, that was kind of fun. Thats if you guys are even reading this and want them on there.

At least a plot is starting to form..

1- nothing against them..just a tad bit annoying neh?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating for almost half away, my laptop where I had all my fics stored crashed, and our other computer was taken in to be fixed twice and was whipped in the process, now I know you are thinking that I should have had back up disks, well.. they get f-ed when I try to load the info back from the disc to the compy. So this one will be really short and more of a half side story. This one also **takes place about 3 months after the last chapter.**

It was becoming a usual occurrence. But today it was fro a different reason.

Tala got up from the couch at 7 at night to open the door to a Kai, who was about to knock, "You're a bit late." Tala joked dryly. Kai looked at him with a 'shut up' look and pulled the strap of the messenger bag tighter. The other backpack had somehow been torn to shreds a story that was yet unknown.

"You're a bit stupid, where's Bryan?" Kai asked letting himself in. Tala rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"He is primping for your date." Tala yelled getting a angry squawk from his brother who was still in the bathroom. "so… want anything?" Tala asked taking this time to check out the other outfit. Low cut boots that looked a lot like those one girls wore, black jeans that were just the tiniest bit too loose, and a green V-neck.

Kai shook his head and sat down, and to Tala's disappointment the other wasn't wearing a thong.

"I have the feeling that you will cross dress someday." Tala snickered.

"Really?" Another voice said sneered, Tala turned to look at Bryan who was wearing the tightest pants and shirt.

"AHHH! MY EYES THEY BURN." Tala fell to the floor writhing. Bryan rolled his eyes and stepped over the red head and pulled Kai to him.

"Ready?" he asked brushing his lips lightly on the other, Kai nodded pulling Bryan closer to get more contact.

"They BURN AGAIN!" Tala fell back on the floor. Bryan rolled his eyes pulling Kai out of the apartment.

"I should be back around midnight, so do whatever." Bryan said closing the door when they exited.

It was becoming a normal occurrence to have Kai come once a week. Few times it was a date, but most times, Bryan was out of the house, most times, Kai knocked on the door with something bruised.

They didn't come back that night,


	6. so sorry

Okay, Guys if any of you are even still keeping tabs on this even after a year of me going into real life, my computer crashing multiple times, one burned out hard drive and writing my own stuff which I have almost fallen in love with. On the plus side my writing I hope has improved in the last year.

And so here we begin once again: Tala's P.O.V

* * *

In the morning when I wasn't panicking and had a rare clear thought I remembered that Kai lives by himself in that apartment, of course I forgot a few key factors about happens to teenagers who are dating and have a place to themselves. I will forever have the image of my brother shagging my best friend stuck in my mind. 

Please kill me now. Even if the thoughts of Kai laying like that is kinda tempting. Awww crap.

Anyways back to my story, Things were definitely awkward for a few days after. Bryan giving me those damn self satisfied smirks when ever I looked at him and that really made me want to just punch that son of a bitch right in the face. Kai on the other hand had a cuter reaction. He just blushed and looked away. Every single time.

3rd person P.O.V

"Are you having fun playing with me you redheaded…. carpetbagger?!" Kai finally yelled at the redhead who was stuck on being called a carpetbagger.

"What the hell is a carpetbagger?" Tala asked sitting back on the couch away from the other teen.

"Quite frankly I don't know." Kai replied he then looked at the bookcase at the other side of the room. Red and blue eyes for a second before the two made a run to where the dictionary was to look up the tricky word. Well they would have gotten there if they didn't trip over an ironic run in the carpet making them both crash down on the carpet in the usual yaoi compromising position with their mouths less than an inch from each other. Then to the convenience of the writer the Redhead's hand slipped and finally the mouths of the two met in a kiss.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, I'm just starting to get back into the fanfiction world again, And so I will leave you guy my AIM below so ya can kick me ass to get me moving again, and I think I need a beta reader….heh. 

Aim: Demonnightfright

Also Aim me if you are intrested in joining a forum for a gifted role play forum, we are kinda in need of new members at the momentGifted kids in a normal school.


End file.
